I Did It for Elena
by Princess976
Summary: What happens when a TVD fan gets sucked into that world? Can she use her "insider information" to get the show going the way she thinks it should? Maybe she can with the help of everyone's favorite fanboy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to give this put yourself into TVD thing a go. It's an easy way to give my commentary on the show without getting ranty.  
Enjoy! REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, Jack Daniels, Wild Turkey or Beyoncè.**

* * *

Cellphone, check. Purse, check. Luggage in the trunk, check. Car full of gas and big ass cup of coffee, check and check. I had everything I needed to start my trip so it was time to hit the road. I had made the decision to get out of my small ass town and see where the road took me. I really didn't have a destination in mind but I was looking for adventure and I knew I wasn't going to find it at home.

I decided to drive North, a direction that would eventually take me to New York; a perfect place for adventure. So I turned my radio up and started for parts unknown with Beyonce as the soundtrack to my new life.

I stopped a couple times along the way to sleep if I got tired. I wasn't on a time table so I wasn't concerned.

By the time I had been driving for two days I crossed into the state of Virginia. I wondered if Mystic Falls was a real place but I remembered hearing that it was fictional; which was too bad because with the way things went in that town I'd need to look no further for adventure. I rolled my eyes at my silliness and continued to sing _Drunk in Love_ along with Queen B.

A little while later I saw a sign that said Wyckery Bridge. No way. I figured my mind was playing tricks on me because of my earlier thoughts. I kept driving and the next thing I know is I'm passing a sign that says Welcome to Mystic Falls.

I drove slowly through town. People waved like they knew me and I waved back not wanting to be rude. When I saw the Mystic Grill I stopped my car and parked. I looked at my phone and I didn't recognize any of the contacts so I couldn't call anyone for help. I got out of the car and entered the Grill and low and behold there stood Matty Blue Eyes pouring drinks. I sat down at the bar and waited.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked.

"A Jack and Coke." I ordered. I figured I needed a drink. He moved away to make my drink. I looked around certain that I was going crazy.

"Where am I?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically and looked at his t-shirt.

"The Mystic Grill." he answered.

"What town?" I asked.

"Should I take this?" he asked reaching for my glass. "Cause I think you might be drunk."

"No, I need it. And you didn't answer my question." I said taking a sip.

"Mystic Falls." he said looking at me.

"Right." I said taking a huge drink. It was official I was crazy. That notion was confirmed when Tyler Lockwood sat down at the bar. He looked my way and I smiled but he didn't return my smile. _"Douche."_ I thought.

"Hey Matt, line 'em up!" Tyler said.

"As much as I love watching you get day drunk and I hate to say it you need a hobby." Matt said joking but I could tell he was worried about his friend.

"I have a hobby. Getting day drunk." he said as he threw back a shot of Wild Turkey.  
I rolled my eyes at Tyler's self pity. I really couldn't deal with his constant whining about how Klaus ruined his life. I just wanted to say _'hey Tyler, sorry about your mom but being a bitch boy isn't helping anything.__'_ But of course had I done that I have no idea what the inebriated hybrid would've done to me. I am still human so I couldn't fight him off.

And I should probably figure out a way to get on vervain, couldn't hurt. I was thinking of ways to get my hands on some of the vampire toxin when Damon Salvatore sat down.

"Pour me a tumbler of your best bourbon and leave the bottle." the elder Salvatore said Matt poured the drink and left the bottle. "Boys, I got pain." he said taking a swig.

"We all got pain." I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud but I was not about to sit at this bar and listen to Damon whine about his break up with that Gilbert girl. I for one thought he could do better. Much better, like Bonnie Bennett better.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"She's probably not going to remember her name. I think she's drunk." Matt said looking my way.

"I'm not drunk. I just didn't see a sign on my way into town. My name is Claudette." I said waiting for him to reply, "And you are?" I asked.

"Damon Salvatore." he smirked. I wanted to be annoyed but I couldn't. And I kind of understand the pull but there are some lines you don't cross. Like dating your ex-boyfriend's brother that is unless you are a bitch who has no morals. Ok I need to not be so hostile toward Elena. I know what they do to threats to Elena in this town.

They would toss me into a shallow grave in a heartbeat _for Elena_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so surprised by the response to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. And I love getting your reviews. I love hearing what you guys think about the story and TVD in general. Thank you so much for the feedback! **

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

Putting my anti-Elena feelings to the side I focused on Damon.

"Is there a hotel or bed & breakfast around here somewhere?" I assumed that since this fictional town was now real it had to have all the amenities. I noticed the three look at each other before Damon spoke.

"No bed & breakfast but we got a boarding house." Damon said. My head began to spin. He actually just asked me to stay at the Salvatore boarding house. I honestly could not breathe but I pulled it together.

"How much is it a night?" I asked knowing that free should be his answer, because they let any and everything stay in that damn place.

"How about $100, a night." Damon said.

"How about no!" I answered. There was no way I was paying that much to stay in a place with no housekeeping, no turn down service and no on-site restaurant. "Boarding houses are notoriously sketchy. And run by either old women who incessantly mother or skeevy old dudes trying to scheme on coeds. I'll pass. My car would be better than some flea infested boarding house." I said. I was pretty sure I had gotten myself a free stay but it remains to be seen.

"You drive a hard bargain. You can stay for free. I have an in with the owner. He's not scheming on coeds they usually come to him." he said raising his eyebrows on his forehead.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically. I knew he was right though. "Thanks for the free stay. Where is this place?" While I knew what the boarding house looked like I had no idea how to get there. They don't pass out driving instructions during TV shows.

"Um, Jeremy will show you." Damon said pointing at the younger Gilbert. I turned in my seat to follow his pointing hand. When I laid eyes on Jeremy Gilbert I tried hard not to roll my eyes. I don't have much time for him other than to stare at how insanely attractive he is. Damon must have seen the look in my eyes. "No, no hands off. He's taken and you're not the kind of girl he cheats with. You have a pulse." he said the last part under his breath but I heard him probably because I was thinking the same thing. "Jeremy, come here." Damon beckoned him.

"What Damon? I'm working." he asked annoyed. It's too bad I hate him, he is hot. Oh well Bonnie's too good for him.

"This is Claudette. She's staying at the boarding house. Show her where it is. I'll smooth things over with your boss." Damon said in that quasi authoritative voice that's slightly patronizing and completely douchy. Jeremy rolled his eyes at him but turned to me.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert. I guess we'll be roomies for awhile." he said holding his hand out to me. I shook it because there was no need to be mean to him just because I hated that he was with Bonnie. Who I can't wait to meet. Is it wrong that I just want to be her friend? I don't think it's wrong.

"Hi, I'm Claudette. Do you pay $100, a night or is that just something he charges strangers?" I asked.

"It's just something he said to be a dick." Jeremy reassured me. He turned to Damon then, "what are you even doing here? I thought you and my sister were working things out." he inquired. His tone reminded me that Jeremy wasn't that big a fan of Dullena either. I have a few things in common with Jeremy Gilbert. I tend to forget them because of his relationship status with Bonnie. One he thinks the whole Damon/Elena dynamic is played, two he loves and appreciates Matt Donovan and three when he's not cheating on her he thinks Bonnie is the best thing walking.

"Your sister and I have decided to take a break. I had two options. Come here and enlist the sympathetic ear of my neighborhood  
bartender or find something to eat. Lucky for you (this he said looking at me) I chose the bartender." Damon told Jeremy. Jeremy helped me off my bar stool and led me outside.

"Where's your car?" he asked. I pointed and he opened my car door. Once he was inside he told me to go through town and make a left.

"Is everything ok? I didn't mean to cause a problem." I said.

"You didn't. Damon's just a dick." he said. We didn't say anything else for the entire ride. We're here." he said.  
I looked out my window and was awestruck. The boarding house is massive and beautiful and breathtaking. I followed Jeremy inside not quite ready for the luxury. Something really does get lost through the TV even in HD. Another thing that gets lost through the TV is how absolutely gorgeous Stefan Salvatore is. He is, I can't even describe!

"Hello, I'm Stefan." he said offering his hand. I shook it and forget to speak.

"Hi, I'm Claudette." I said stammering like a fool. I really need to get it together.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Jeremy's?" he inquired.

"Oh, no. I'm new in town. Damon told me I could stay here." I told him honestly.

"Why?" he asked and he did that broody eyebrow thing and I almost died but I held it together.

"I don't know. This town doesn't have a hotel so he said I could stay here instead of sleeping in my car." I tried to act annoyed. But it was hard because I knew he was trying to protect me. Me a stranger he never met. Damon maybe close to the mark when he calls him St. Stefan.

"I apologize. I'm Damon's brother and I can't ever remember him being so helpful. Come on I'll show you to your room." Stefan said as he carried my bag upstairs. I followed him upstairs and into the room. I cast my eyes around the room landing on the huge bed. So every room in this house has a bed made for, I should probably get my mind out of the gutter. Let me know if I can get you anything." Stefan said before shutting the door behind him.

I fell back on the bed and it was like sinking into a cloud. I checked out the bathroom, it was awesome. The tub wasn't as big as Damon's but it was still all kinds of awesome. I pulled out my phone again and scanned the contacts. It was strange. I didn't recognize any of the names. But my strange contact list was clearly not my biggest worry. I needed to figure out how I got to Mystic Falls when last Thursday I'd watched it on TV. I wasn't sure how I was going to figure it out but I knew I had to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support. I am having fun writing this and I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it. **

**Happy reading!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pharrell or the song Happy. Nor do I own The Vampire Diaries or any thing found therein. I do own a killer spaghetti and meatballs recipe if anyone wants it. **

* * *

A few hours later I wandered downstairs to the kitchen. There weren't really any snacks so I had to cook something.

After some thought I decided on spaghetti and meatballs. I turned on the music player to my phone and danced around the gourmet kitchen as I cooked. Drunk in Love came on and I changed it, as much as I loved the song the last time I'd heard it I'd been crossing Wyckery Bridge, I didn't want something else weird to happen.

The song changed and I danced as Pharrell's Happy filled the room. When I spun around I saw three people looking at me. I rushed to turn off the music extremely embarrassed.

"Um, hi, I'm Claudette." I said waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Caroline came into the kitchen hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, that's Bonnie and Elena." I wondered if she introduced them in order of importance.

"Are you guys hungry? This place is seriously lacking in snacks so I had to make a meal and I made entirely too much." I said putting the spaghetti in a serving bowl.

"Sure." Caroline said. We all sat down to eat in silence. I was trying to decide what to say next.

"So Damon invited you to stay?" this from Elena and I had to fight so hard not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah. We figured it'd be better than sleeping in my car." I said with a smile. I detect jealousy from her but oh well. She's not the only person can have a conversation with.

"Where do you know him from?" she asked trying to mask the jealousy. I'm still trying to restrain from the serious side-eye I want to throw her way.

"The Grill. I'm new in town. I needed a place to stay: he offered." I told them with a shrug.

"Are you moving to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, actually interested in the answer. (that' because Bonnie is better than EVERYONE!)

"No, I'm just passing through. I guess you could say I got lost and ended up here." I told them. Although I figured if I told them my situation they wouldn't bat an eye. This is Mystic Falls and crazy shit happens.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked clearly trying to get rid of me.

"I don't know. I set out from home with no clear plan other than go to New York City. I don't have a time table. I'll get there and it'll still be there." I told them because I had no idea ho long I'd be staying in TV land.

"Where's home?" Caroline asked and I have to believe it was fate that she's the one who asked. I'm actually from a little known parish outside of New Orleans but no one ever says that they just say New Orleans. I can't wait to see Caroline's expression when I answer.

"New Orleans." I answer nonchalantly watching Caroline flinch. I felt bad that she felt that way. I was of a mind that her heart was in New Orleans but I couldn't very well tell her that I could I?

"And you just happened to end up in Mystic Falls? How convenient for you." Elena said accusing me of something I'm just not sure what.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting up to clear the dishes. Elena approached me and looked into my eyes. _I know this bitch is not trying to compel me_.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I expected the truth to just spill from me: when it didn't I answered.

"I told you I'm on a road trip to New York." I said.

"Did one of the Originals send you?" she asked. Again nothing, not that anything other than no could have been my answer but don't feel as if have to answer.

"No. Are you done with the interrogation?" I asked rolling my eyes. Bonnie cocked her head to the side. Elena moved to stand beside Caroline.

"She must be vervain. We'll bleed her and then compel her." I could not believe my ears and judging by their faces neither could the other two. I hate this bitch more and more the longer I'm around her.

"I'm not on vervain." I said annoyed.

"What?" Elena said. This time I did shoot her some side-eye.

"I am NOT on vervain." I repeated.

"Then why can't you be compelled?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Lucky I guess" I smirked.

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Not that know of." I told her honestly. I had no idea why I couldn't be compelled. It was weird and kind of awesome.

"How do you know about compulsion, witches and vervain?" Caroline asked warily.

"I'm an Occult Studies major and I told you I'm from New Orleans. It helps to know what goes bump in the night in that town." I said.

"So you left school to _wander_ and go to New York?" Elena asked still skeptical of me.

"No. I didn't leave school. I got my degree but what can you do with a degree in Occult Studies but teach or research. No teaching jobs have opened up and nobody's handing out research money for Occult Studies: so I decided to go on an adventure." I said. None of that was true, well some of it. I did have a degree just not in Occult Studies. I figured they would be more inclined to believe me if I told them that, it was the easy way to explain my "knowledge: of the supernatural.

"You could of said that you knew about vampires." Elena said.

"Why? I had no idea you were one until /you/ tried to compel me! So much for keeping the secret." I said side-eying her again. Bonnie had been fairly quiet. She was just studying me.

"Most Occult Studies majors don't believe in what their studying: but you do. Why?" Bonnie asked. Ok time for a lie. Keep it simple so you can remember it later.

"I lost a friend at a young age. The circumstances were, usual and the police ruled it an accidental death. I wanted to know what happened so I began scouring the Quarter for information. I found more than I could have imagined. I didn't believe it at first but I've seen things that don't allow me to have any doubts." I said hoping that made sense and was convincing. I didn't give any details. I'm pretty sure I'm reading sympathy and empathy from both Caroline and Bonnie. Elena isn't offering me anything but that's probably because I'm not a boy she can flirt with, even though she's so in love or whatever.

"Excuse me. I'm going to my room." I said rushing from the kitchen. I went to my room to contemplate and wonder what was going to happen next.

A little while later there was a knock at my door. I crossed the room to open the door surprised to find Damon standing there. I stepped back to allow him to enter. Once I shut the door I turned to face him and he was right in my face.

"Who sent you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done? Back away from me. I thought I established earlier that I can't be compelled." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Elena's a newbie. I'm not, figured I'd give it a shot." he said quirking his eyebrows. "So what gives? Why are you really doing in fair Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"I didn't plan to come here. I got lost, here is where I ended up." I told him hoping he could see that I was being honest.

"I hope you're telling the truth. I would hate to rip your pretty little throat out." he said as strolled from the room. Being threatened by Damon Salvatore was terrifying even though I know he did it _for Elena_.

I changed into pajamas and went to sleep hoping that when I awoke I would either be at home or in some no name motel: and this was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the little bit of a delay. I was finishing Little Witch and dealing with some trolls who have decided to attack my sister and me. I have reported them several times so I guess that's all I can do. But the racial slur this person is fond of throwing around prompted me ****to act. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in 300 thread count sheets and knew I was still in the Salvatore boarding house. I dressed but didn't leave my room until hunger forced me. I left the house and went to the Grill. I sat at the bar again I was lost in thought and didn't see Matt there.

"Hey Claudette, what can I get you?" he asked touching my hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"What can I get you?" he said with a smile.

"Oh a bacon cheeseburger with an egg fried on top, fries and a beer." I said needing a comfort meal. He nodded and moved away. He brought me my beer and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." I said taking a sip of my beer. I didn't want to talk. I just needed to be alone. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't he just moved down the bar. My food arrived a few minutes later and looking at the plate I felt comfort and familiarity. When I was finished I looked down the bar at Matt.

"Hey Matt, got any pie?" I asked. He nodded his head yes and brought me a piece of pie. When I was finished he took the plate and handed me another beer.

"Feel better?" he asked smiling.

"Much better, thanks." I said returning his smile.

"You want to talk about it? I'm the bartender, it's what I'm here for." he said leaning on the bar.

"Not really. I mean I had kind of a rough night. What with Damon threatening me." I said with a weak smile.

"I wish I could tell you that he's all talk. He's not. Be careful." Matt advised.

"I understand. I just know I haven't done anything except show up and that doesn't deserve being threatened." I said getting angry.

"Did you tell Stefan?" Matt asked.

"No. Why would I?" I asked him.

"He's the only one who can really handle Damon. Stefan won't agree with him threatening you, he'll confront him." Matt told me. I didn't say anything. Damon was just being a dick and I found myself not wanting to be another point of contention between them. They have enough of that with that Gilbert girl running around.

"Maybe I'll say something to him, I'm not going to hunt him down to tattle on Damon." I said taking another sip of my beer.

"Ok, but be careful around him." he said touching my hand again. Once I finished my beer I wandered around Mystic Falls. Looking in shop windows of shops that shouldn't be shops but false fronts. I still had no idea how I got here and how I was supposed to get home.

When I returned to the boarding house the entire gang was there. I was surprised but then I rethought it: of course they were there, discussing the new threat. I realized very quickly that _I_ was the new threat. I hadn't done anything to any of them. I guess that Gilbert girl said she didn't trust me so they all sprang into action. The bullshit these people pulled _for Elena_ is enough to make your head spin.

"What?" I asked as they all stared.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked.

"Out." I said. I knew antagonizing him wasn't a good idea but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"That's not an answer." he said in a threatening tone.

"Too bad. It's the only one you're going to get." l said back angry.

"Who sent you?" he said to me. He had crossed the expanse of the room and was right in my face. I was terrified and I'm sure he could hear the pounding of my heart: but I refused to back down.

"I told already told you. I got lost and ended up in Mystic Falls. Had I heard of Mystic Falls? Yes. Any occultist worth their salt knows about this place with it's supernatural history. But I ended up here by accident. And I really don't appreciate the third degree." I said defiantly.

"There have been a couple of weird things happening. They coincided with your arrival. We are just being precautions." Stefan said trying to ease the tension.

"Elena maybe in danger. We want to protect her." Damon said.

"Oh, I get it. You treated me horribly and threatened me _for Elena_? Makes sense. But you should have told me about weird things, maybe I can help. This is my field of study." I said.

"We don't want to impose. We can figure it out ourselves." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I don't mind. I want to help, _for Elena_ of course." I said with mock sincerity. Which not surprisingly none of them picked up on. Stefan told me about the "weird" things. Basically it was atmospheric disturbances and Bonnie kept having a dream she said was foreboding but she wouldn't tell them what it was about. I looked at her inquiringly.

"It doesn't matter what's in the dream, it means trouble is coming." she said.

I didn't want to press Bonnie about her dream but I was sure she "protecting" Elena. None of these people had ever addressed Bonnie's misguided sense of martyrdom but then they wouldn't: because all Bonnie's self sacrifice was _f__or Elena_. She didn't even bring Jeremy back so Jeremy could live, she did it for Elena. So that Elena could have her brother back.

"You're a witch?" I asked Bonnie. "You didn't mention it the other day."

"I'm not a witch. I'm the Anchor and sometimes I get visions from the Other Side." she told me trying to pretend as if she wasn't bothered by not being a witch.

"How is that possible? Qetsiyah made the Other Side 2000 years ago: to basically get back at a cheating boyfriend. She got jilted and over reacted. In reading the legends she knew from the moment she saw Silas with her handmaiden that theirs was a love to last forever. Qetsiyah forced the issue, Silas followed his heart and the universe has been trying to right itself ever since. In my opinion Qetsiyah did herself a disservice. In a little known text Silas had a brother who was meant to be her true love. But blinded by her anger at Silas she missed out on love. It's sad really."

So yes I made up that little known text about Silas having a brother. Sue me: I like the idea of Damon and Bonnie being destined since the beginning of time. It's not like any of them cracked an actual book on Silas. Are there books on Silas?

They looked at each other having some silent conversation. Then Stefan told me the story of season 4 and early season 5. I listened intently like it was all new. When he was finished I didn't say what I was thinking, then I changed my mind.

"Good job keeping the person who saved your lives safe." I said rolling my eyes. I hope they feel guilt. "Bonnie, I need to know about your dream in order to help you. I could care less if you tell any of them." I said with barely a glance toward them. She nodded and rose from the couch. I followed her into the kitchen where she turned on the faucets.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to worry. Something is coming for Elena. Whatever or whoever is going to use me to get to her. The vision is unclear. I'm trying to protect Elena." she said.

_"Well, I'm trying to protect Bonnie!"_ I thought to myself. "Ok. We need to figure out how they're going to use you." I said pacing.

"I get a new piece of the puzzle every night. When I figure it out, I'll do what I have to do to protect the people I care about." she said. I nodded silently. We reentered the study and Bonnie announced she was going back to the dorm, effectively ending the meeting.

* * *

**A/N2: PM me if you are interested in helping to report these racist trolls.**


	5. My King, Stefan The Bamon Fanboy

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorite/follow love. I know you did it _for Elena_ but I appreciate it. This chapter is short and I didn't mean for it to be such an abrupt ending; but your narrator, Claudette, needed a few minutes. And I was forced to comply. **

**Sorry! Enjoy!  
**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

The next few days were quiet. I was no closer to getting home. They were no closer to figuring out who the new big bad was and what they wanted.  
I was sitting in the study reading grimoires when Bonnie called Stefan. She told him she wanted to meet him and Damon in the park. I invited myself along and neither of the brothers protested.

When we saw Bonnie she was sitting on a park bench lost in thought. My instincts told me she was about to once again put herself in danger. Well not on my watch, Ms. Bennett. She stood when she saw us approaching.

"Thanks for coming." she said.

"Save the pleasantries, BonBon. What's up?" Damon said abruptly.

"It's a powerful warlock coming for Elena. I don't know why but he's using me to track her. I'm going to leave to draw him away." Bonnie said. The two brothers nodded in agreement. I didn't like the plan at all.

"Then what?" I asked

"Then nothing. Elena will be safe." Bonnie said.

"Right. You're leaving to protect _her_. Who is going to protect you?" I asked plainly. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. I looked to Stefan for help, he did not let me down.

"She's right, Bonnie. We can't ask you to run forever. That's not fair. After you draw him away: we'll neutralize him so you can come home. But you shouldn't go alone." he said. I pounced on the idea.

"Yeah. You should take Damon with you." I said trying to gauge his reaction.

"Uh, no. I'm staying here to protect Elena." Damon said.

"But Bonnie's not a witch anymore and vampire protection would be a huge asset. Plus aren't you the strongest?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." he said.

"You're the only choice." I said. "Can you shape shift?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, so." he said confused.

"Bonnie will leave under cover of night. You shift and follow. We keep Elena out of sight. They will think Elena and Bonnie are gone. They will follow and you take care of them." I said laying out my plan. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other about to protest, but I interrupted.

"I really don't see how you can object. It's _for Elena_. I said with a barely veiled eye roll. Stefan had also been watching the two of them. I think he may have caught on to my exaggerate use of the words 'for Elena' but oh well.

"Damon, Elena would want you to go and protect Bonnie. There are two vampires, a Hunter and a hybrid here to protect Elena. The least you could do is protect Bonnie, _for Elena_." Stefan said meeting my eyes. I wanted to scree. Right there in front of me was my king, _Stefan the Bamon Fanboy_. I tried to breath and waited to see what Damon's response would be.

"Fine. I'll go along." Damon said. "What do you say, BonBon? Feel like a road trip?" he smirked at her and I died. I looked at Stefan and knew he was fighting his feels.

"Sure Damon. You and me on a road trip. What could go wrong?" she said returning his smirk with one of her own. Now I'm having trouble breathing and oh my god, the feels. ASHDSFHJKHFB!


End file.
